


Blood On My Teeth

by GotTheSilver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Porn Battle.</p>
<p>
  <i>“I want it,” says Stiles.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Want what?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Want you to mark me.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood On My Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warning for mentions of blood. If there's anything else that should be warned for, do let me know.
> 
> Prompt: marking, mate.

Stiles comes back from college knowing what he wants from Derek, what he wants _with_ Derek. Because it’s not about taking something from Derek, it’s about adding something to Derek, it’s about creating something with Derek. Freshman year, Derek lurked in the background, watched as Stiles fucked his way through a bunch of co-eds. Stiles didn’t do it to torture Derek, he did it because he didn’t know - had no idea what the ache that wouldn’t leave was. Stiles still remembers waking up on Derek’s sofa the first day of summer break and seeing the look on Derek’s face. Everything had fallen into place and Stiles had never looked back.

Derek grabs Stiles as soon as he steps in the door, hauls him up, Stiles instinctively wraps his legs around Derek’s waist. Stiles groans when Derek licks up his neck, places his teeth against a tendon and bites down softly.

“Nice to see you too,” gasps Stiles.

“Missed you.”

Stiles tugs at Derek’s hair until he can meet his eyes, “Missed you too.” A small, private grin appears on Derek’s face at that and Stiles grins, kisses the tip of Derek’s nose. “I want it,” says Stiles.

“Want what?”

“Want you to mark me.”

Derek sucks in a breath, his eyes flashing red for a moment before he locks eyes with Stiles, “You know what you’re asking, right?”

“You know I know. I want it, I trust you.”

“Fuck -” Derek buries his head in Stiles’ neck and breathes deeply.

“Upstairs?”

“Yeah - yes.”

Stiles squirms until Derek lets him down, laces their fingers together and tugs gently. They stop every few moments going up the stairs, Stiles unable to resist pulling Derek into another kiss. He loves the way Derek’s entire body relaxes underneath his hands, his shoulders lose their stiffness whenever Stiles traces his hands across them, his back unbunches when Stiles presses his fingertips into the muscles. It’s something tangible that Stiles can give Derek, something he can do that Derek can hold onto.

When they reach the bedroom, Stiles kicks his shoes off, strips his t shirt off and falls backwards onto the bed. He reaches to unzip his jeans, but has his hands batted away by Derek, Stiles grins and lets Derek have his way. He strokes a hand through Derek’s hair and feels his heart clench when Derek ever so slightly leans into his touch. Derek pulls Stiles’ jeans and boxers off and steps back, quickly strips out of his own clothes before crawling on top of Stiles. Stiles groans when their cocks brush together and reaches for Derek, pulls him close, kisses him over and over again. He’s missed being surrounded by Derek whenever he wants, become greedy for the feel of his skin.

Derek’s mouth attaches itself to Stiles’ neck, he sucks a mark there before trailing down Stiles’ body, nipping at the skin he finds. Stiles yelps when Derek bites the crease between his thigh and groin, sighs when Derek runs a soothing tongue over the mark before he takes Stiles’ cock in his mouth. Stiles’ hands find Derek’s head almost by instinct, rocking his hips up, tugging at Derek’s hair, biting out curse words. Derek pulls off and leans across Stiles, grabbing the lube on the bedside table.

Stiles watches Derek prep his fingers, licks his lips as Derek presses one against him. Derek’s biting his lip, his eyes focused on where his finger is working in and out of Stiles’ body. After Stiles adjusts to the intrusion, he starts to rock back and Derek pushes another finger in. Stiles’ eyes flutter shut, the intensity of Derek’s gaze making his skin tingle. He’s almost unaware when Derek works up to three fingers, just rocks backwards against Derek’s fingers. Stiles’ mouth opens, crying out when Derek’s fingers press against his prostate.

“Derek, please - I can’t -”

Derek withdraws his fingers and crawls up Stiles’ body, capturing Stiles’ mouth in a kiss that leaves both of them gasping. “Where?”

“What?” Stiles blinks at him.

“Where do you want the mark?”

Stiles kisses Derek chastely and directs Derek’s mouth towards the curve between his neck and shoulder.

“You sure? It’ll always be visible, it won’t fade, ever.”

“I’m not ashamed of us, Derek.”

“Not what I meant,” mumbles Derek.

“I love you, okay? So shut up and get on with it.”

Derek lifts his head and laughs, kisses Stiles’ cheek before reaching for the lube. He coats his cock and lines it up against Stiles’ hole, pushing in inch by inch until he bottoms out with a groan. Stiles digs his fingers into Derek’s arms and shifts his body, hitching his legs around Derek’s torso. Derek’s forearms are bracketing Stiles’ head, his hips snapping forward, eyes locked on Stiles’ face. Stiles loses himself in Derek above him, around him, inside him. It’s been too long since he’s had this, and now it’s so much more than it ever was, knowing what’s going to happen, how Derek is finally going to mark him. Stiles will have this always.

Derek’s eyes are flashing, his thrusts becoming erratic. Stiles strokes Derek’s jaw, “Do it. Come on, mark me.”

“Stiles -” is all Derek manages to say before his fangs elongate and he ducks his head.

Just the scrape of Derek’s fangs against his skin has Stiles’ cock pulsing, aching for release. He lets out a whine and Derek bites down, hard. Stiles comes so hard, he swears his vision whites out. He’s dimly aware of Derek licking at the bite, cleaning the blood off, but he doesn’t open his eyes again until Derek starts moving, fucking into Stiles over and over again. Derek has his head still buried in Stiles’ neck, his mouth resting against the bite as he gasps, his hips stuttering as he comes deep inside Stiles.

Stiles holds Derek through his orgasm, mutters endearments and promises until Derek’s breathing evens out. The bite in his shoulder throbs as Derek kisses it, Stiles smiles as he hears Derek mumble one word against his skin.

“Mate.”


End file.
